


The day that shouldn't come

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Battle, Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Graphic descriptions of violence/murder and character deaths.</p><p>Sesshomaru never imagined he was not ready to be alone once again, but he doesnt know how and refuses to accept the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day that shouldn't come

He never imagined, in a life time that this day would arrive.  
A face wiped off expressions was all he wore now, and a blood stained kimono. On his right hand, the sword that won’t work twice, and inside him, a twisted stomach turned into a million knots.  
All strength abandoned him, in the moment he need it the most. But it wasn’t only his strength who left him in a crucial moment, also his Rin, lying lifeless in the floor below him killed by a already dead enemy; wind caressed her face and moved her black raven hair around like it used to move when the girl pranced on the fields during windy days, always smiling, singing, chuckling, mumbling, rejoicing, but that’s now long gone, forever.

He tried, but the Western Lord was unable to stand up; gritting his teeth he used all his remaining strength to mask the mixture of agony and misery he was feeling; a mix of agony and misery he knew for sure would follow him from now on, day and night until the end of his almost infinite lifespan.

No one would ever guess he was grieving; Sesshomaru simply stayed there, kneeling besides the lifeless body of a young adult Rin, showing nothing but a blank expression and the grace that only he possessed.  
The wind kept blowing from behind him, the little corpse started to cool down and turn pale. In that instant, his eyes widened with desperation about inevitability, she is dead.

His clawed hand slowly reached for her cold cheek, he was shaking, his façade was beginning to fall down in pieces, wide eyes and trembling lips. It was less than a mere inch from her face, gulped, he didn’t want to touch her, he knew she was dead. He could smell it, see it, feel it; but even so, he refused to accept it.

_-She is DEAD, she is dead, move on, you must accept it._

His youkai spoke to him.

_-NO! Shut up!_

_-No, listen at me! You know I’m right! Do you think I’m not grieving? I want to destroy the whole place!_

_-You always want to destroy, what’s the point? What if you are grieving?_

_-Ignorant fool, I’m going to take over you and force your stubborn ass to react!_

_-No you won’t, I won’t let you, and besides… I’m…_

_-No need to tell me, I know you are frightened, you must listen at me, your pain is mine, I feel what you feel, I’m also you._

_-What should I do then…?_

Silence, his youkai then stopped talking to him. Sesshomaru grabbed his head, pulled his hair, and broke down finally scream crying and howling, covering the small figure below with his.  
Tears fell from his eyes like a salty storm, burning like a poison he was not immune to, he growled, howled, screamed, and cursed like he never did before; Sesshomaru didn’t care if others saw him, for the first time ever. He didn’t care about his reputation, about his image, about anything anymore, in that moment he wanted to let it all out. He was lucky enough to be in the middle of the nowhere, left alone with his dead ward.

With every second passing Rin’s body grew colder and paler, her lips were now blue, and her skin white. Sesshomaru’s desperation took over, he started to claw the ground near them ripping parts of it, throwing them in the hair when pulling his hand back to hit again.  
The Demon Lord couldn’t stop screaming and howling until his throat was dry; he grabbed his neck with his muddy hand and coughed, but he couldn’t stop crying.

It hit him like a lighting strike; his realization couldn’t escape him now: After years of traveling with Rin he didn’t want to be on his own anymore.  
He was used to be alone before he met her, and after; but as the time went by and they grew nearer and nearer he learned to love the girl, now a woman.

_-I’m scared of being alone… I cannot imagine my life without her, I’m so used to have her around, she’s the only person who loves me purely for who I am, and not what I am, and she’s devoted to me because she’s grateful, not because she’s scared or interested in anything I could give her… I just don’t want to fight this battle…_

_-Let’s get this over Sesshomaru._

He could hear his youkai voice inside his head again.

_-But I can’t, I don’t know how…_

The Demon Lord straightened himself rubbing his soaked face with his dirty fist, staining his skin with mud and blood.

_-You have to say goodbye._

_-But I don’t want it to be a goodbye._

_-It’s not about what you want but about what it is._

_-…_

_-There are events you cannot control, even if you don’t want to accept it, world will continue its course whether you want to accept it or not._

_-I refuse to listen._

_-I knew that beforehand. Then you leave me no options more than to force you to listen._

Said and done, his youkai took over, forcing Sesshomaru to transform against his will, he soon stopped fighting.

The dog grabbed the limp corpse in his mouth as gently as he was able to and jumped into the skies.

It was dawning already and the moon started to rise, the warm wind caressed him as he flight to a known place where he could give his Rin a last non wanted good bye, his mind began to recall the happenings of the fatidic day.

The beautiful warm breeze smelled like wet mud, it’s been raining earlier…

**-Flashback-**

…the travelling party made it into the valley and Rin was mesmerized by the diversity of flora of the place. Sesshomaru sent Jaken away for food realizing Rin would like to spend the day there.  
The hours passed and Jaken didn’t return, sensing something wrong Sesshomaru left Rin on the valley and headed to find the toad and his 2 headed dragon.

-Stay here and don’t follow me, it may be dangerous and you could slow me down. I will be back.

-Hai Lord Sesshomaru!

The gagged hanging upside down toad began to squirm desperately and try to free himself from the ropes tied around his body. Sesshomaru quickly cut what was restraining him and Jaken fell flat against the floor with a thud.

-MY LORD YOU MUST LEAVE THIS IS AN AMBUSH!

-What.

Sesshomaru turned to look above his shoulder while cutting Ah-Uhn’s restraints.

-YES, YOU MUST BELIEVE WHAT IM SAYING, SOME REVEL DEMONS FROM THE EAST HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING US! THEY WANT TO FIGHT YOU MY LORD, AND THEY’RE NASTY!

-Rin... Jaken, LEAVE.

As soon as that was said Sesshomaru left Jaken’s side fast as lighting. In a matter of seconds he made it to the valley and effectively, there were 2 demons wearing distinctive Eastern attire.  
Rin was in the floor behind them, seeming unconscious, but bathed in blood. One of the demons had blood on his right hand. Sesshomaru’s eyes turned red and he snarled frighteningly but his foes only chuckled.

-Did we strike a nerve?-One of them asked in a mockery-I expected more from you, this was the easiest ambush we could’ve wished for.

Sesshomaru charged with explosive speed, they divided and avoided his first hit; but one of them couldn’t escape from the light whip that hit him as soon as the Demon Lord turned on his heel. The other Demon charged against Sesshomaru from behind, growling and raising his bloody hand, but it was foolish, Sesshomaru spun on himself and slashed the demon’s face with his poisonous claws. The badly wounded youkai fell on his knees and then onto his back and began to roll, grabbing his bleeding face with both hands screaming in complete agony and desperation while Sesshomaru’s poison began to eat his flesh and bone. His agony screams could surely be heard from miles away. It was not over however; Sesshomaru turned again to face the other youkai wounded by his light whip, the terrified demon cowered and tried to crawl away in complete terror but he was already dead, with furious red eyes and his fangs bared Sesshomaru raised his right hand above his shoulder and literally threw himself against his enemy’s head. Now it was over for him but his partner wasn’t so lucky, the Dog Lord turned and walked towards the agonizing youkai, he was still grabbing his destroyed face, blood pouring from it forming a puddle under his head, he was almost dead of blood lose and poison. Sesshomaru lifted him in the hair grabbing his neck with his hand nearly crushing it.

-I hope she’s not dead, or you will suffer the pain of one thousand deaths you disgraceful waste of space.

The Western Lord growled and pressed the youkai’s neck harder, dissolving it with the poison from his hand, his enemy was now dead on the floor for good.

As soon as it was over Sesshomaru quickly rushed to Rin’s side, only to find that his efforts were futile. He could smell death in the air, and after checking her breathing he realized she wasn’t breathing at all.

He immediately pulled Tenseiga out of its sheath and sung it against Rin, there was no response, he did it a second time with no results, as desperation began to build up he did it a third, fourth, fifth time and his strength left his body, forcing him to fall on his knees in front of the person he was meant to protect.

**-Flashback end-**

The waterfall was clear even In the darkness; Sesshomaru could see it without any trouble anyways.  
Nocturnal critters made their appearance to the public with their songs, conversations and whispers, the wind always accompanying the Dog Lord whistled between the tree’s leaves and dense foliage.  
The full moon was now up in a sky filled of stars with no clouds to be seen.  
Fishes could be spotted sleeping in a quiet part of the stream near him.  
It was a night like no other, and for a second the Western Lord forgot why he was there; thoughts of bringing Rin to this place again and spending the night with her eating fish around the fire and allowing her to cuddle with him flooded his mind when he was about to leave and go collect her, he remembered she was already there with him, dead. No tears escaped Sesshomaru’s eyes this time, he gently put the body on the floor and excavated a grave for her in front of the waterfall. Rin loved playing here, she would always fish on the clear stream, collect flowers for him, or sit bellow a tree and enjoy the gifts of the sweet flavored wind and melodies of nature.

_-I don’t want to do this…_

Sesshomaru mumbled to himself in resignation, before carefully grabbing Rin’s corpse and gently putting it into the grave. He sat in front of the hole, lowering his head almost ground level, ears flat and eyes closed, his expression was completely sorrowful yet he didn’t allow himself to cry more.  
With his muzzle he gently and ceremoniously moved the dirt back to its place, finally burying his little one.

He bared his fangs and shut his eyes tight trying to contain himself but once again he was unable to, the Demon Lord threw his head backwards and a grievous howl escaped him invading the new born night, now stained with blood and desperation.

Miles away, in a cave, Jaken’s ears twitched at a very familiar voice. He walked outside and looked around but there was nothing; he heard the howl again and shivered furiously. There was definitely something he didn’t want to know, but he already know what it was.  
The Imp walked back inside, dragging his feet, arms hanging loosely at the sides of his body, half closed eyes, and the sides of his mouth curled down.  
He sat besides the sleeping Ah-Uhn and cried in silence until his body gave up and he fell asleep hearing his master’s cries.

In the grave, Sesshomaru was already exhausted, reverting back to his human form he just lied on top of the grave for some minutes in silence; when he finally stood up and glanced around, discovered a lot of lilies, violets and other colorful wild flowers near. Slowly and silently, he picked one of each, and after kissing them Sesshomaru reluctantly put them on top of Rin’s grave.

-This is not a goodbye…See you later…I promise…


End file.
